Miss Independent
by Aujouri
Summary: Edward, Gentleman für eine Nacht; Bella alleinerziehende Mutter. Durch gemeinsame Freunde geraten die Beiden aneinander. Doch werden sie je zueinander finden? Werden sie sich trauen sich aufeinander einzulassen?
1. Chapter 1

Miss Independent

_Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören Stephenie Meyer, ich leihe sie mir nur aus um sie in einer neuen Kulisse agieren zu lassen_

_Ich schreibe nur zum Spaß und verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

_Inspiration: _Meine Inspiration ist diesmal Musik. Zum einen „_Miss Independent_" von Ne-Yo, „_Womanizer_" von Britney Spears und „_Greenlight_" von John Legend feat. Andre 3000.

Zu dem die Langeweile die ich hatte, als ich den Geschirrspüler ausräumte und um meine kleine Interaktion die Rosalie und Edward in meinem Kopf führten, nicht zu vergessen schrieb ich sie einfach mal auf.

_Anmerkung: _Der Titel bezieht sich mehr auf Bella, als auf Edward, aber ich glaube das die Geschichte mehr aus Edwards Sicht geschrieben sein wird. Ich werde es nehmen wie es kommt. Ich weiß nicht genau, ob ich pro Kapitel die Sicht wechsel oder auch mal mittendrin.

_Inhalt: _Edward zog mit seinen Eltern nach London, weil sein Vater mit seiner Anwaltskanzlei nach Europa expandieren wollte. Edwards Onkel würde in dessen Zeit die Kanzlei in New York übernehmen. Nachdem Edward sein Jurastudium in London beendet hat, entschließt er sich wieder zurück nach Amerika zu gehen um eine Stelle bei seinem Onkel anzutreten und in die Anwaltskanzlei Masen einzutreten.

Edward ist ein Gentleman für eine Nacht und lässt sich nur solange auf eine Frau ein bis er sie um den Finger gewickelt hat. Es macht ihm Spaß die Frau solange zu umgarnen, bis sie beide im Bett landen. Am nächsten Tag ist es so als hätte es die Frau nie gegeben.

Allerdings hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie an seinen engsten Freundeskreis, eine neue Freundin angeschlossen hat.

Eine neue Herausforderung für Edward, die doch wohl leicht zu überwinden ist, oder?

*********************************************

Prolog

Edward POV

„Edward, das wird nie klappen", kam Rosalies Stimme, aus dem Flur von ihrem und Emmetts Apartment in New York.

Emmett war natürlich sofort aufgesprungen, um sie zu begrüßen. Ich verstand ihn einfach nicht. Klar, Rosalie war eine Klasse für sich, aber deswegen gleich eine Beziehung führen? Und das schon fast 5 Jahre. Bei den Gedanken daran spürte ich fast den Ekel in mir aufsteigen.

Ich hatte viel Besseres mit Bella vor. Ja, das hatte ich. Ein grinsen huschte über meine Lippen und Jasper, der mir gegenüber saß, schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. Er war auch nicht besser, als Emmett und hing jede freie Minute an Alice.

Ich wollte Bella allerdings auf andere Weise. Ich wollte Spaß, aber dafür musste ich sie erst mal von mir überzeugen. Doch mittlerweile hatte ich genügend Ahnung von der weiblichen Psyche, das ich wusste was sie wollte und brauchte. Ich gehörte dazu. Doch Bella war eine harte Nuss, das machte die Sache allerdings nur noch interessanter.

Ich liebte es mit den Frauen zu spielen, bis ich sie so weit hatte, wie ich sie wollte. Ich war ein Jäger und ich liebte es meine Beute so lange zu verfolgen, bis ich mir ihrer sicher war. Den meisten Männern wäre der Aufwand zu groß und sie würden sich eine andere suchen, die leichter zu haben wäre, doch mir bereitete vor allem, die Phase des _Jagens _ungemeinen Spaß. Ich würde sie solange umgarnen, bis sie meinem Charme erlegen war und sie mir allein gehören würde.

Für eine Nacht.

Sie würde sich an mich schmiegen, ihre vollen Lippen über meine Haut wandern lassen, ihre Hände würden sich in meinen Rücken graben und das letzte, das ihren Mund verlassen würde wäre mein Name, während sie sich in der herrlichen Qual unter mir wand.

Bella Swan, was für ein Name und er würde auf der Liste der Frauen verzeichnet werden, die das Glück hatten, meine Aufmerksamkeit bekommen zu haben.

Sie würde mir verfallen, genau wie all die anderen und ich würde mich in dem Ruhm suhlen, sie in mein Bett bekommen zu haben. Sie, die kühle, unnahbare, die die keine Männer brauchte, sie würde noch sehen was ich ihr zu bieten hatte. Ein arrogantes Lächeln schlich sich in meine Züge.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1: Home coming

Genüsslich nippte ich an meinem Drink während ich eine Frau, beobachtete, die nicht weit von mir im Flugzeug saß. Sie blätterte in irgendeiner Zeitschrift und ihre schlanken, langen Finger erstrahlten in einzigartiger Pracht, weil diese keinen Ring trugen. Verlobt oder verheiratet, war sie also nicht, doch ganz sicher konnte ich mir natürlich nicht sein.

Selbst ich hatte meine Prinzipien und machte mich nicht an vergebene ran. Auf das darauffolgende Theater mit dem Freund hatte ich keinen Nerv. Außerdem musste ich den Männern ja nicht allzu deutlich zeigen, dass sie zu nichts taugten, wenn es um ihre Frauen ging.

Ich war ein kleines arrogantes Arschloch, das wusste ich und das würde mir auch schon oft genug gesagt, als das ich es hätte vergessen können. Aber was soll's, solange ich den Frauen gebe was sie brauchen? Sollen sie doch glücklich sein, das ich mich überhaupt dazu herablasse mich mit ihnen abzugeben, als sie mich danach anprangern, weil ich noch in der Nacht verschwunden war. Meine Zeit war kostbar und ich konnte sie nun mal nicht an jeden vergeuden.

Eine Stewardess beugte sich, von dem schmalen Gang zwischen den Sitzreihen, zu mir hin. Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun, Sir?, fragte sie mit weicher Stimme und strich durch das Honigblonde Haar, das in sanften Wellen über ihre Schultern fielen.

Oh, ja natürlich kannst du das, dachte ich mir und ließ meinen Blick von ihrer schmalen Taille über ihre üppige, in die Uniform eingesperrte Oberweite wandern und blieb in ihrem Gesicht hängen. Sie hatte blaue Augen.

Nein, danke, hauchte ich und blickte ihr immer noch in die eisblauen Augen. So schön sie auch war, eine Stewardess eignete sich nicht zur _Jagd_. Heute wäre sie noch hier und morgen tausende Kilometer entfernt. Und auf ein kleines Abenteuer auf der Flugzeugtoilette hatte ich keine Lust. So inspirierend sie auch sein könnten, ich war zu groß um meine ganze Pracht in der Enge auszubreiten.

Rufen Sie, wenn sie etwas brauchen, säuselte sie und wandte sich der Frau auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite meines Sitzes zu. Freie Sicht auf die Rückseite, dachte ich mir grinsend. Doch leider war sie nicht halb so ausgeprägt, wie ihr Busen. Wie schade.

Seufzend lehnte ich mich in den Sitz zurück und schloss die Augen.

In ein paar Stunden würde ich wieder in Amerika sein. Ich wollte schon seit langer Zeit wieder zurück, doch mein Jurastudium hatte es nicht zugelassen. Doch mittlerweile war ich 25 und wollte mein eigenes Leben führen, ohne von meinem Studium an einen Wohnplatz gebannt zu werden. Und ich wollte zurück zu meinen Freunden. Es war jetzt schon ein knappes Jahr her, seit ich das letzte Mal mit Emmett und Jasper um die Häuser gezogen war. Auch wenn es leider nicht mehr so war wie früher, als sie noch Single waren. Ihre Freundinnen haben sie total verändert. Wie sollte man feiern gehen, wenn die beiden, die ganze Zeit am Telefon kleben um Liebesschwüre zu säuseln?

Es war einfach grausam, das mit anhören zu müssen. Ich hatte mich keine Sekunde auf meinen Flirt konzentrieren können. Am Ende dachte sie noch ich hätte das gleiche mit ihr vor und wollte sie vielleicht an mich binden. Allein die Vorstellung ein Leben lang die gleiche Frau an der Seite haben war grotesk.

Dennoch war ich froh jetzt wieder im gleichen Land wie sie zu leben. Wenn ich daran dachte, wie viel Scheiße wir zusammen angestellt hatten, als wir noch zur High School gingen. Wir drei, also Emmett, Jasper und ich waren schon seit Kindergartentagen unzertrennlich gewesen.

Ich weiß noch genau, wie erschüttert wir alle waren, als meine Eltern mir bekannt gaben, dass wir nach England ziehen würden. Was kann das Leben eines 17-jährigen mehr erschüttern? Mein ganzes bisheriges Leben hatte ich in New York verbracht, bis meine Eltern auf die glorreiche Idee kamen einfach mal auszuwandern um zu expandieren. Und das mit einer Anwaltskanzlei!

Masen Brothers & Co., war in New York ein gut laufendes Geschäft, falls man es so nennen konnte. Mein Vater war ziemlich stolz darauf gewesen es so aufbauen zu können und wollte sein Glück in England versuchen. Kurzerhand flogen wir nach London und der Zweitsitz seiner Kanzlei wurde eine der besten Londons. Mein Onkel hatte derweil die Aufgabe den Hauptsitz in Amerika weiterzuführen.

Er hatte mir auch die Möglichkeit gegeben eine Stelle als Anwalt in der Kanzlei anzutreten, weil wusste, dass ich mich zurück nach New York sehnte. Der Big Apple, Greenwich Village, Downtown. Die ganze Stadt. Die Menschen die dort lebten. Meine Freunde.

Klar, London war auch nicht zu verachten, aber ich hatte genug davon. Es gab nichts was mich dort fest hielt oder gar reizte dort zu bleiben. Ich wollte einfach wieder zurück und ab sofort selber bestimmen, wo ich lebte und wie.

In London hatten mir meine Eltern eine Wohnung organisiert, auch mein Studium hatten sie bezahlt. Ich war ihnen dankbar dafür, aber ich wollte nicht ewig von meinen Eltern abhängig sein. Außerdem hatte ich immer vorsichtig sein müssen, wenn ich eine Frau mit nach Hause brachte. Meine Mum hatte nämlich einen Zweitschlüssel gehabt und war bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit bei mir aufgetaucht. Wer wollte schon, dass seine Eltern ihn in Flagranti erwischten?

Die beiden waren eher konservativ gestrickt. Beide hatten einen guten Schulabschluss gingen anschließend studieren, lernten sie während des Studiums kennen und heirateten schon nach zwei Jahren. Ein Jahr später war ich unterwegs, total konservativ eben.

Ich hingegen hatte nie vorgehabt mich so früh zu binden und eine Familie zu gründen. Für manche war das ja okay aber Ich? Dieses Bild des liebenden Ehemannes der abends von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, seine Frau küsste und seine Kinder in die Arme nahm, passte nicht in meinen Kopf hinein. Das war ich nicht ich. Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht. In 10 Jahren würde es vielleicht ganz anders aussehen.

Jetzt wollte ich erst mal Spaß haben. Ich wollte feiern und so richtig leben. Mein Gott ich war erst 25, ich hatte noch alle Zeit der Welt und selbst wenn ich mein ganzes Leben lang ein Playboy wäre? Na und!

Seufzend legte ich den Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte ein wenig zu schlafen.

Flughäfen waren allbekannt die Hölle. Ich hasste dieses ganze durcheinander, obwohl mein eigenes Leben auch ein totales Chaos war.

Genervt stellte ich meinen iPod lauter um das Getümmel um herum auszuschalten. Klassik, wer hätte gedacht das ich ein Faible für klassische Musik hatte. Aber meinen Musikgeschmack konnte eh keiner beschreiben. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran das ich seit meinem 8. Lebensjahr Klavier spielte. Als fest gestanden hatte, dass ich zurück nach Amerika ging hatte ich sofort beordert das mein Flügel mit kommen sollte. Er war bereits vor mir mit ein paar meine Möbel verschifft worden und sollte sofort in meine neue Wohnung geliefert werden. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass alles so geklappt hatte, wie ich wollte. Nur weil ich Anwalt war musste ich ja nicht sofort jemanden verklagen.

Meine Koffer verfrachtete ich auf einen Gepäckwagen um mich aus der ganzen Menge zu schieben. So sehr ich auch den Körperkontakt von Frauen genoss, so war das hier wirklich ein Albtraum. Das Geschubse und Gedrängel war einfach nur nervend. Außerdem hatte ich nach dem langen Flug, nicht grad die beste Laune.

Edward, schrie jemand und schon landeten zwei riesige Hände auf meinen Schultern.

Endlich bist du gelandet. Wir warten hier schon fast eine Stunde! Emmett wie er leibt und lebt. Er hatte sich nicht verändert und schien sogar noch größer und breiter, als das letzte Mal, als ich ihn gesehen hatte.

Tut mir leid, das Flugzeug hatte Verspätung. Unterwegs gab's Turbulenzen, meinte ich grinsend. Emmett schlug mir grinsend auf die Schulter. Leider viel zu fest.

Na, wieder was mit der Stewardess gehabt?, grinste er breit.

Emmett McCarty, sowas sagt man nicht einfach so, zischte eine Frauenstimme hinter Emmett und die ewig schöne Rosalie stellte sich neben ihn.  
Aber na ja, bei Edward, sie betrachtete mich etwas abschätzig. Ist es wohl nicht so schlimm sowas zu sagen, oder?

Ich grinste anzüglich. Ach, Rosalie. Ich muss dich enttäuschen, ich hatte nichts mit einer Stewardess während des Fluges und auch mit sonst keiner Frau.

Wow. War ihr einziges Kommentar dazu.

Mensch Leute, könnt ihr nicht einmal nett miteinander umgehen. Immerhin wird Edward jetzt für immer hier bleiben, versuchte Jasper alle zu beruhigen. Das hatte er schon immer gut gekonnt.

Ich konnte sehen, dass er Alice auf seinen Schultern trug. Er hatte wahrscheinlich Angst, dass der Zwerg zwischen den ganzen Leuten verschwand. Trotz der großen Unterschiede waren sie ein Paar. Wie gesagt Jasper war im Gegensatz zu Alice ein Riese. Er war fast 40 cm größer als sie und auch vom Wesen war er ganz anders als Alice. Als ich die zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte, hatte ich gedacht sie wäre auf Drogen. Aber anscheinend war das ein Dauerzustand bei ihr.

Hey, ihr beiden, begrüßte ich Jasper und Alice.

Nachdem Rosalie es aufgeben hatte sich über mich lustig zu machen, schafften wir es endlich den Flughafen zu verlassen und ein Taxi zu mieten. Ich wollte jetzt nichts Dringenderes als eine heiße Dusche und frische Klammotten.

Und wann beginnst du in de Kanzlei?, fragte Jasper. Ein leichtes Thema.

Ich hab keine Ahnung. Auf jeden Fall werde ich morgen mal in der Kanzlei vorbeischauen und mich erkundigen. Immerhin muss ich mein Leben hier auch bezahlen können, antwortete ich ihm.

Rosalie schnaubte verächtlich. Wohl eher die ganzen Callgirls. Wie ich es hasste wenn sie so war. Von Anfang an hatte sie bei jeder Begegnung so einen Spruch abgelassen. Jetzt hatte ich allerdings keine Lust mich darauf einzulassen und ich wusste wie sehr Emmett das hasste, wenn Rosalie und ich uns in die Haare kriegten. Erst bedachte er unsere Konversationen schmunzelnd um dann aufgebracht dazwischen zu fahren, weil er wollte das ich gut mit Rosalie befreundet war. Er wollte, dass ich sie wie eine Schwester sah, weil er noch nie jemanden so wie sie geliebt hatte und es das unglaublichste war, was man empfinden konnte. Darauf hatte ich ihm keine Antwort geben können. Was war schon liebe wenn ich auch so Spaß mit Frauen haben konnte.

Wenn du meinst, murmelte ich und ließ mich in den schmutzigen Sitz des Taxis zurücksinken. Ich hatte jetzt wirklich keinen Nerv für sowas. Außerdem war ich schon daran gewöhnt und ignorierte solche Kommentare weites gehend.

Lass ihn, Rose Baby, murmelte Emmett und ich seufzte.

Lass sie ruhig. Ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn sie mich runtermacht. Wahrscheinlich hab ich es eh nicht anders verdient. Sollte sie mich doch ruhig beschimpfen. So hatte ich wenigsten meine Ruhe und solange sie nicht jede Frau in New York meinen Ruf auf die Nase band, konnte ich damit leben. Sie und Alice waren unschlagbar in Edward niedermachen. Darüber stand ich.

Irgendwann hatte ich es geschafft die anderen los zu werden. Ich war ihnen wirklich dankbar dass sie extra wegen mir zum Flughafen gekommen waren, aber eigentlich hatte ich ihnen nicht mal gesagt wann genau ich in New York ankommen würde. Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung wie sie die Daten rausgekriegt hatten.

Auf dem Weg in mein Bad, zog ich mir mein Shirt über den Kopf um es unachtsam auf dem Boden fallen zu lassen, mit einer Hand fuhr ich mir müde durchs Haar. Ich stellte das Wasser an und genoss es wie das warme Wasser über meine Schultern lief. Endlich konnte ich mir den langen Flug vom Körper waschen.

In nächste Zeit würde ich viel zu tun haben. Ich musste die Wohnung weiter einrichten, da bis jetzt nur das nötigste getan war. Ich würde bei meinem Onkel vorbeischauen um zu sehen, wann ich anfange sollte.

Außerdem wartete das Nachtleben auf mich. New York, endlich hast du mich wieder. Aber erst mal muss ich den Jetlag überleben.


End file.
